


cuddle

by booksameliad



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, i worte it at 1 in the morning last night so it's crappy, my smol son will has a nightmare and mike helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksameliad/pseuds/booksameliad
Summary: THIS IS CRINGEY





	cuddle

Will is the one to break the silence in the room.

His voice cracks as if he hasn't spoken in a very long time. His voice sounds like it's about to give out. His voice sounds hoarse, from nights he's spent screaming and crying.

"Mike?"

The boy turns over and looks at Will, frowning when he sees a sad look on his face.

"Yes?"

"Do you actually love me?"

Mike freezes, the thoughts of why Will would be sad being stopped.

"Of course I do!"

"But how?" Will asks, his voice dropping down to a whisper as his throat starts to hurt. "How could you love a freak like me?"

Mike pulls Will towards him, hugging him as Will puts his head into Mike's chest, just like everytime.

"I love a freak like you because you are perfect. I love a freak like you because I am a freak. I love a freak like you because you need and deserve to be loved, and I don't trust anyone else other than me, your mom, and Jonathan to do it correctly."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS CRINGEY


End file.
